official_furbyfandomcom-20200215-history
Furbish (language)
This page is for the language the Furbies speak; Furbish. If you want to look for the fake, click here. This is the language spoken by all Furbies and Friends of Furby. Furbish takes inspiration from many languages, especially Japanese and German. The original 1998 Furby and its dictionary contained a total of 42 different furbish words. Over the years of Furby models, many new words have been invented, from Moo-Lah (Money) To Oo-Kah (Uncle). Overview Furbish is a mix of different sounds and simple syllables to form a basic language. Although Furbish may seem primitive and silly at first, it combines many aspects of real languages from around the world. An example would be the furbish phrase "Doo?". Instead of putting a question mark "?" at the end of a sentence, "Doo?" is used. (Example; Furbish: "Doo-dah oo--nye may-may kah doo?" English (literal): Do you love me?".) This is very similar to the Japanese word "Desu Ka?" Which is used in place of a question mark. The Furby 2.0 (2012) and Furby Boom both start to learn English the more you use/interact with them. However, contrary to popular belief a Furby cannot learn to speak an English word just by exposing itself to them. (A Furby won't start to say the word "pineapple" just because you repeat it to them.) It's English is pre-programmed into the software and will improve overtime the more you interact with it. Furbish Words/Dictionary *funny........................doo-loo *game ........................doo-ay-loo-lah *go / bye...................bye-bye *good ........................ee-day *good morning.........dah-ay-loh-oo-tye *good night...............dah-ay-loh-nah-bah *happy.......................noo-loo *have..........................ah-mah *health/healthy........koo-doh *help...........................ah-noo *hide ..........................woo-bye *high...........................oo-tah *hmm? .......................doo? *home ........................lay-lah *hug............................may-lah *huh?..........................doo? *hungry/eat..............ay-tay *interrogative ...........doo *island........................koo-wah *joke...........................loo-loo *kiss............................may-tah *life, nature, *living things ............tee *light...........................ay-loh *lightness...................ay *like............................toh-loo *like, similar to ........tay *listen ........................ay-ay-lee-koo *little...........................dee *affirmative...............ee *again ........................koh-koh *and ...........................koh *another ....................koh-koh *ask ...........................oh-too-mah *baby .........................bay-bee *bad ...........................boo-dah *be ..............................boh *beautiful ..................ee-kah *big.............................dah *big no ......................dah-boo *big yes ....................dah-ee-tah *bye / go...................bye-bye *cloud ........................ay-loh-may-lah *comparative............tay *complete ..................toh *dance........................noh-lah *diamond ..................ay-koo *dizzy.........................ay-way *do..............................doo-dah *done ........................toh-dye *down ........................nah-bah *dream.......................way-loo *dude .........................dee-doh *face...........................kah-tay *feed...........................ah-tah *friend........................noo-lah *full.............................oo-loo *fun.............................doo-ay *live ............................boh-dah *log.............................tee-loh *look ..........................ay-ay *love...........................may-may *me ............................kah *me, mine, myself.......................kah *money ......................moo-lah *monster....................moh-moh *more .........................koh-koh *mountain .................koo-dah *negative, no .........boo *noise.........................bah-boo *now ..........................nee-way *oh..............................oh *ok .............................oh-kay *over ..........................oo-bah *path ..........................bye-way *pet.............................ah-may *play ..........................loo-lay *humor .......................loo *please.......................doo-moh *rain ...........................wah-wee-tee *rock...........................boo-koo *sad............................boo-noo-loo *scared ......................dah-boh-bay *sea ............................ee-wah *sing...........................wee-tee *sleep .........................way-loh *smallness.................dee *so ..............................doh *song..........................wah-tee *sound........................lee-koo *stand ........................oo-boh *story .........................wee-loo *sun ...........................dah-ay-loh *tell .............................wee-tah *thank........................doh-kah *thank you! ..............dah-kah-oo-nye *thinking/mind ........way *tickle.........................nee-tye *time...........................toh-toh *to be .........................boh *touching, holding.....................ah *tree ...........................tee-tah *twinkle.....................tee-wee-lah *uh-oh........................uh-oh *up..............................oo-tye *above ......oo *very ..........................mee-mee *wassup? ..................doo-oo-tye? *water........................wah-tah *yeah ...............wah *what?/when?.........doo? *where are you? .....oo-nye-doo? *where? ....................doo? *wise / wisely..........way-lah *wonder ....................way-nah *worried ....................boh-bay *yay............................yay *yea! ..........................wah! *yeah? .......................doo? *yes ............................ee-tay *you............................oo-nye *ah..............................holding, touching *ah-mah ....................have *ah-may ....................pet *ah-noo......................help *ah-tah.......................feed *ay..............................lightness *ay-ay........................look *ay-ay-lee-koo.........listen *ay-koo......................diamond *ay-loh.......................light *ay-loh-may-lah ......cloud *ay-tay.......................hungry/eat *ay-way ....................dizzy *bah-boo ...................noise *bay-bee....................baby *boh............................be/to be *boh-bay ...................worried *boh-dah ...................live *boo............................negative, bad *boo............................no *boo-dah ...................bad *boo-koo ...................rock *boo-noo-loo ............sad *bye-bye....................bye / go *bye-bye....................go / bye *bye-way ..................path *dah ...........................big *dah-ay-loh...............sun *dah-ay-loh-nah-bah...................................good night *dah-ay-loh-oo-tye..................................good morning *dah-boh-bay...........scared *dah-boo ...................no way, big no *dah-ee-tah...............big yes *dah-kah....................thank *dah-kah-oo-nye...............thank you! *dee............................little/smallness *dee-doh....................dude *doh............................so *doh-kah ...................thank *doo ..........................interrogative *doo? .........................huh?/when?/where?/yeah?/what? *doo-ay......................fun *doo-ay-loo-lah........game *doo-dah ...................do *doo-loo.....................funny *doo-moh ..................please *doo-oo-tye?.............wassup? *ee ..............................affirmative *ee-day......................good *ee-kah......................beautiful *ee-kah-lee-koo................music *ee-tay.......................yes *ee-wah.....................sea *kah ...........................me, mine, myself *kah-tay ....................face *koh............................and *koh-koh ...................again/another/more *koo............................rock *koo-bah.......................shake *koo-dah ...................mountain *koo-doh ...................health/healthy *koo-wah ..................island *lay-lah......................home *lee-koo.....................sound *loo.............................humor *loo-lay......................play *loo-loo......................joke *may-lah ...................hug *may-may.................love *may-tah ...................kiss *mee-mee..................very *moh-moh .................monster *moo-lah ...................money *nah-bah ...................down *nee-tye.....................tickle *nee-way...................now *noh-lah.....................dance *noo-lah.....................friend *noo-loo.....................happy *oh..............................oh *oh-kay......................ok *oh-too-mah .............ask *oo .............................above *oo-bah......................over *oo-boh......................stand *oo-kah.....................uncle *oo-loo.......................full *oo-nye......................you *oo-nye-doo?............where are you? *oo-tah.......................high *oo-tye.......................up *tay.............................comparative *tay.............................like, similar to *tee .............................life, nature, living things *tee-loh......................log *tee-tah......................tree *tee-wee-lah.............twinkle *toh.............................complete *toh-dye.....................done *toh-loo......................like *toh-toh .....................time *uh-huh...............uh-huh *uh-oh........................uh-oh *uh-uh..........................uh-uh *wah ..........................yeah *wah! ........................yea! *wah-tah ...................water *wah-tee....................song *wah-wee-tee...........rain *way ..........................thinking/mind *way-lah ...................wise/wisely *way-loh ...................sleep *way-loo ...................dream *way-nah ..................wonder *wee-loo....................story *wee-tah....................tell *wee-tee....................sing *woo-bye ..................hide *yay............................yay *yippee...............yippee * pu-ra.........................cat * bar-bar......................dog * ka ga!.........................yehey! Category:Furbish Category:111111 Category:1 Category:11 Category:111 Category:1111 Category:11111 Category:1111111 Category:11111111 Category:111111111 Category:1111111111 Category:11111111111 Category:1111111111111 Category:111111111111 Category:11111111111111 Category:111111111111111 Category:1111111111111111 Category:11111111111111111 Category:111111111111111111 Category:1111111111111111111 Category:11q Category:Qq Category:A Category:Q Category:Qqq Category:Qqqq Category:Qqqqq Category:Qqqqqq Category:Qqqqqqqq Category:Qqqqqqq Category:Qs Category:S Category:Ss Category:Sss Category:Ssss Category:Sssd Category:Dd Category:D Category:Ddd Category:Ddf Category:F Category:Ffc Category:C Category:Ce Category:E Category:Er Category:Rg Category:U Category:L Category:Ll Category:Hh Category:G Category:Fhy Category:Juy Category:Ku Category:Tj Category:Tfg Category:Fes Category:Gef Category:Avdgxsf Category:Czs Category:Xvd Category:Szdg Category:Dsfx Category:Dtehb Category:Ftgh Category:Bry Category:N Category:H Category:Hry Category:Gd Category:Gy Category:Ehts Category:Rfth Category:Tt4h Category:R4h Category:Jy4 Category:Jrhn Category:4jrs Category:W Category:UJE^ Category:E36j Category:Uu7 Category:3 Category:5jyet Category:J Category:Htjhe Category:Rjy Category:5 Category:U6 Category:J53j7 Category:Ju57r6 Category:6h5y Category:U7 Category:Uky Category:K7 Category:Iu,j Category:Luj Category:Ujyh Category:Tyjhh Category:Yh Category:Ytj Category:Yjd Category:Juty Category:Jyd Category:Yfg Category:Ghuy Category:Ftju Category:Jm Category:Jyr Category:Y Category:Jtyjfhg Category:Jfc Category:Ngd Category:Gn Category:Dxbc Category:Gf Category:Nvb Category:Fgb Category:Dfbg Category:Dfgvgdfgvfgcedsgvdsbhgcbfdvgd Category:Fbg Category:Df Category:Hfd Category:Hb Category:Dgf Category:Swerg Category:E5thythtrdte Category:Gw Category:34r Category:3r Category:'eg Category:Gt Category:Eh Category:Yt Category:Jedr Category:42 Category:W3ht Category:E3r Category:Tr Category:T Category:'ht Category:Uyr Category:Ywre Category:Ft Category:3q Category:2E2 Category:3EF Category:GR Category:EWR Category:'2 Category:FGR Category:E5T Category:HWEA Category:FRW Category:RG Category:RT Category:BERG Category:ESRH Category:R Category:EGH Category:TYJT Category:YRH Category:FD Category:FFGgeh Category:Yjt Category:Uujtnytjgk Category:Ykyu Category:Lio7tr Category:U3 Category:W4t Category:T3 Category:Rw Category:Yws Category:Hte Category:Rjyrj Category:Jt Category:Ey Category:Jj Category:Rtj Category:Fj Category:Ygj Category:Ty Category:Hj Category:Gthjh Category:Yth Category:Ytjyt Category:Jyt Category:Jh Category:Tyj Category:Yhh Category:Hhhh Category:Htr Category:Yythj Category:Gr Category:Fser Category:Grw Category:Fr Category:Warf Category:Furby Fakes Category:Furby Fakesfsd Category:Blog posts Category:General wiki templates Category:Furby Boom App Objects Category:Furby Generation 5 Category:Furbish fake' Category:Teiudukfg Category:Try Category:Fht Category:Jyh Category:Gv Category:Hfc Category:Rtf Category:Rtfdrt Category:Hy Category:Tey Category:Hu Category:Jy Category:Hjy Category:Ftt Category:Hyruf Category:Yu Category:Jhkh Category:Uk Category:Gyh Category:Hfh Category:Rf Category:Tfgh Category:Kik Category:Kj Category:Kghjv Category:Tg Category:Ht Category:Hdf Category:Gdr Category:Rhg Category:Ftth Category:Fttgfty Category:Tjhg Category:Vj Category:Hgj Category:Gh Category:Uyt Category:Hg Category:Jhyg Category:Jyyh Category:Hth Category:Hr Category:Tf Category:Hfgh Category:HG Category:Cg Category:Hfg Category:Hgd Category:Hgdgh Category:Hggf Category:Hfghf Category:Hfggh Category:Gxd Category:Ffd Category:Gfg Category:Dfg Category:Dhgf Category:Hgf Category:Htfg Category:Gfxfg Category:Fg Category:Gfhgf Category:Hfgfdh Category:Ghj Category:Jjgyfg Category:Fghgj Category:Jhgj Category:Hgjg Category:Gkhj Category:Hjhg Category:Jgh Category:Hnb Category:Hjjh Category:Gvgvhghfhg Category:Hhjg Category:Ghjgf Category:Gj Category:Hjg Category:Gjhj Category:Hghg Category:Hghj Category:K Category:Jkyu Category:Kuhoj Category:Jg Category:Fgdf Category:Gdg Category:Fd Category:Gfgf Category:Gfgfgf Category:Gfgfg Category:Hhhj Category:Ukj Category:Jkkj Category:Ok Category:Iykh Category:Kiij Category:Jhhjk Category:Bkjh Category:Kjjtfcg Category:Hxf Category:Xh Category:Fh Category:Jhg Category:Jv Category:Hgv Category:Jhgjhj Category:Hjhj Category:Jhh Category:Hjjhjhjh Category:Hjjhjh Category:Hgdt Category:Htdgdfx Category:Xfd Category:Dfsdf Category:Rggh Category:Hhgj Category:Hggfgf Category:T5e654 Category:Trt Category:Hgh Category:Gb Category:Gffdgg Category:Fgf Category:Gbgf Category:Bhg Category:Hhf Category:Gfh Category:Gghfhg Category:Hghf Category:Hgfgd Category:Fdg Category:Gfgfghn Category:Hjjhm Category:Jhm Category:Jmnh Category:Vnnh Category:Nh Category:Nhjh Category:Jhhh Category:Hjgjh Category:Nhbhgv Category:Hgvhg Category:Jkjh Category:M Category:Hytt Category:Hfhg Category:Fhgnh Category:Ghghg Category:Hghhg Category:Hghggv Category:Hhg Category:Tftf Category:Ftr Category:Tfghhg Category:Hghgh Category:Ghg Category:Gyjyhyt Category:Gg Category:Bg Category:Dgd Category:Dgfb Category:Ggfh Category:Gfbd Category:Fbf Category:Ghnnj Category:Hghv Category:Gfbgfb Category:B Category:Bf Category:Bfbfcb Category:Gggf Category:Fgfg Category:Gfgffg Category:Hygjj Category:Yukj Category:Fhtm Category:Jhghj Category:Yj Category:Hkuj Category:Kjhk Category:Jkk Category:Kj\hjk Category:Jhhyyh Category:Gffgsfd Category:Fgghg Category:Huy Category:Uui Category:Uj Category:Kiu Category:Ukjh Category:Jk Category:Furby 1998 Category:EHT Category:DH Category:GFJ Category:FJ Category:TYFJ Category:FT Category:EA Category:Ssftu Category:Jytj Category:Gjhjf Category:Jhfj Category:Hgjhgj Category:Jhhj Category:Jhj Category:Tghtf Category:Hghfnhj Category:Hjk, Category:Lk Category:Lkkh Category:Kjhjh Category:Hjh Category:Bhgf Category:Gfgfghgh Category:Njbj Category:Klkj Category:Lkj Category:Kkj Category:Juhjh Category:Kjm Category:Kjmkjm Category:Kjkj Category:Jjj Category:K,j Category:J, Category:K, Category:,k Category:Lkkj Category:Jhk Category:Lkk Category:K,lk Category:Lllll Category:Jihh Category:Ghgjy Category:Jgjg Category:Hhgjghj Category:Gyhn Category:Gfhfg Category:Hghggfh Category:Hhh Category:Hhhhj Category:Jnh Category:Jhjy Category:Hhhg Category:Yrt Category:Tyh Category:Gth Category:Nhhtghy Category:Yhtgbgt Category:Gfrfgfr Category:Fvgfrfgb Category:Htyh Category:Y6hn Category:Hyhnju Category:Yjuyh Category:Mjy6tnh Category:Tgbg Category:Rfvfrf Category:Vgbnhhnjyh Category:Nyh Category:Nmuj Category:Hytyyth Category:Yhtj Category:Uuj Category:Jghgfgfh Category:Jhhgh Category:Hgfhgh Category:Bvcv Category:Bgvbn Category:Bgh Category:Gjh Category:Jyhj Category:Ytjty Category:Ytu Category:Ythy Category:Ygbbbbbb Category:Gg787hbghb Category:8h Category:G7 Category:Uu7t77uygt6 Category:Hjgu Category:Jkoj Category:Kjk Category:Jkjk Category:Jkkjjkk Category:Jjk Category:KjuyUi Category:Oiu Category:Hjyg Category:Ki Category:Yuj Category:Kuji Category:Likj Category:Jhuikl. Category:Lujyhuj Category:Kl. Category:Tyjuk Category:Yhyjuki Category:Jhghyjuk Category:Khyjukl Category:Jhjkl,hjkilujhyjukl.kuj Category:Kl.lkiujk Category:L.;kiu Category:Jkil. Category:Kuj Category:Kl.ujkl Category:.kiu Category:Yjkl. Category:Iuk Category:Lo Category:Iol; Category:Oiujikl. Category:4ujyhkl Category:.iu Category:Jikli Category:Ujikl.;/l Category:Kuhyjkl. Category:Lkjhyj Category:K,l./;lkju Category:Kl; Category:Kijuhyjkl. Category:Kjhy Category:Jkl.kj Category:Hjmk,. Category:Lkjhy Category:Jk,l. Category:Jhjkl.k Category:Yhjkl Category:.;k Category:Jhk,. Category:IouxzzzzSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Category:Uijy Category:Uytjj Category:Uujy Category:Juyu Category:Yuyu Category:Jgjhh Category:Ghy Category:Ythythjythj Category:Jguj Category:Jghy Category:Gfgh Category:Hjf Category:Dh Category:4rghnjhytghj Category:Ytrtgh Category:Ngrf Category:Ghjmhg Category:Rfghj Category:Mk Category:Tggh Category:Jnhg Category:Rfgnm Category:Jhgfg Category:Hj,m Category:Dm Category:Nbfdfgbnbv Category:Gftf Category:Ftg Category:\yt Category:Ythyht Category:Yhyjhyhgyhhhgyygttf Category:Ycf Category:Hug Category:Hbhh Category:Hhhghghg Category:Hghghg Category:Hghggt Category:Ji Category:Kku Category:Yjh Category:Juy6 Category:Thy Category:Tyg Category:Ghb Category:Hhy Category:Ryftr Category:Ggftg Category:Trg Category:Grr Category:Ggr Category:Gtg Category:Tt Category:Gfrg Category:Frg Category:Ghghhg Category:Grg Category:Gfgfggfrger Category:Ggrt Category:Loi,kmujnbg Category:Vfc Category:Juhnybgvfrd Category:Juyhbgvfck Category:Jnhybgvl Category:Kmjhbgvf Category:Jnhgbvfdc Category:Hbgvfdc Category:Jhgbfd Category:Hygvrfd Category:Juyuvhb Category:Ghh Category:Ghbmnh Category:Yy Category:Hthg Category:Ggh Category:Ghggbg Category:Hghgfg Category:Hghfghf Category:Hgfhg Category:Ghhfh Category:Fgffh Category:Fhg Category:Hf Category:Hgffgh Category:Fhgg Category:Fghgf Category:Gfhgfh Category:Hhghff Category:GhGhg Category:Hgfhgff Category:Ghgff Category:Hgfh Category:Hhfhghg Category:Ghgfg Category:Gfgfhfg Category:Hghgg Category:Fhhf Category:Yjguj Category:Jyhyh Category:Hygh Category:Hghghyh Category:Yhyh Category:Ythhgy Category:Hghghghgh Category:Hgjhgjjhg Category:Hjgj Category:Hgjgh Category:Hjgjhg Category:Ghth Category:Thfh Category:Hgfhgfhg